As noted throughout the application, the overall mission of the UM NIEHS Center is to promote translational research using novel multi-disciplinary approaches to better understand the impact of environmental exposures on selected adult diseases through mechanisms involving epigenetic modifications during vulnerable stages of life. The Exposure Assessment Core supports this mission by facilitating the design, implementation and analysis of exposure assessment activity, with the overall goal of ensuring that exposure assessments and analytical data generated are scientifically sound, guality assured and reflect stateof- the-art knowledge and expertise. Please note that italicized text is used throughout to mark notable updates and revislon(s), including excerpts of critiques and our associated responses. The Core consists of four laboratories and a modeling group, namely: 1. Organic Chemistry Laboratory;2. Trace Metals Laboratory;(3) Environmental &Molecular Microbiology Laboratory;(4) Nutrition Assessment Laboratory;and (5) Exposure Modeling and Translation. These components support a broad range of collaborative research that includes exposures to metals, organics, particles, and nutrients. Additionally, we will provide referral, coordination and quality assurance (QA) services and consultations regarding study design related to exposure indicators;assistance with sampling, processing, analysis and storage of samples; referral services to supporting laboratories for analytes not measured by the Core itself;data interpretation; and exposure modeling. Overall, the Core will coordinate existing facilities and personnel, promote efficiencies, and expand capabilities to realize the activities and priorities ofthe Center's strategic goals. While we recognize that research examining the impacts of diet on disease is not consistent with NIEHS' mission, nutritional status and nutrient intake can substantially modify susceptibility to environmental toxicants. Such interactions also are relevant to the research of several Center members: S.K. Park's work on dietary anti-oxidants as a modifier of air pollution impacts on cardiovascular disease (e.g.. Park et al., 2009);H. Hu's NIEHS Superfund Project (2000-2006, P01ES05947) "Controlled Trial in Pregnancy of Dietary Supplements for the Suppression of Bone Resorption and Mobilization of Lead into Plasma";and J.R. Pilsner's NIEHSsupported research on folate, a methyl-donor affecting global DNA methylation, on arsenic's impact of genomic DNA methylation (Pilsner et al., 2007). The Core Co-Leader in this area, K. Peterson, is an experienced nutrition scientist who has examined nutrient-toxicant interactions (Hernandez-Avila et al., 2003;Arora et al., 2008;Ettinger et al., 2009), and effects on physical growth and development (Gonzalez-Gossio et al., 1997; Gomaa et al., 2002;Peterson et al., 2004).